Quanta 2 :- A Message Through Time (part 1)
by Jan
Summary: When Sam meets up with a woman who worked at Project Quantum Leap in a different reality Sam believes she can send him home! But Sam has to save a young woman who herself knows to much about Dr. Beckett and his time machine! (The sequel to Quantum Theorie


June 2008.  
  
"I was there"  
  
"I was there"  
  
"I was there...........  
  
Admiral Albert Calavicci, opened his eyes. He looked over to   
his calendar it read "June 1st 2008."  
  
Five months had passed and Sam still wasn't home.   
  
This time Al was told Sam would be home this year by someone   
who had lived it.  
  
Al got out of bed and opened his link to Ziggy.   
  
"Morning Admiral." the message said.  
  
"As Sam leaped?" Al typed.  
  
"Not one for small talk are you Admiral?"  
  
Al shook his head. "Have you been talking to Verbena again?"  
  
"Yesssss"  
  
Al banged on the keyboard. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
The cursor paused then typed:- "Yes Admiral."  
  
  
Al ran into The Control Room with such speed it would of give a hurricane a bad name.  
  
"When is he?" yelled Al.  
  
Gushie went to reply when Al yelled again.   
  
"I'll find out." Al went into the waiting room. Please let it   
be Sam!  
Al walked into the room and saw the latest Leaper.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Al walked up to the man who backed away. "What's your name?   
Mine is Al."  
  
"I'm.................Jonathan..........Summers."  
  
Al couldn't recognize the accent. "Can you tell me where you're from?"  
  
The man looked around. "I'm not sure......urm....I remember now....I'm from Newcastle."  
  
Al shook his head. "Where?"  
  
The man's eyes widened. "You're American!"  
  
Al nodded. "What Nationality are you?"  
  
"I'm British of course." said the annoyed man.  
  
British? May be this time!  
  
"I must leave, I've got a dance class." Jonathan got up.  
  
"No! You can't leave yet. You must stay." Protested Al.  
  
Jonathan nodded. "OK, I will for a little while."  
  
Al sighed with relief.  
  
"Jackie will look after the class until I'll get back."  
  
Al quickly shot a look at the young man.  
  
"What!"  
  
But by then Jonathan found a mirror. "Oh my goodness!!! What happened to me?!!!"   
  
Al pushed Jonathan back down to the bed. "You'll be fine trust me."  
  
Jonathan began to shake. "OK Al."  
  
Al smiled "Good. Now..." he took a deep breathe. "Who's Jackie?"  
  
"Jackie Hill." he replied.  
  
"What was her maiden name?" Al pressed.  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "I can't remember?"  
  
Al tried a different angle. "What is the name of her husband?"  
  
The young man began to look thoughtful. "He's American. I think it's Adam."  
  
  
"This is what we've been waiting for!" cried Al as he left the waiting room.  
  
"What?" asked Verbena.  
  
"What Jackie told me seven years ago. Sam's coming home!"  
  
"OH BOY!"  
  
  
  
April 15th 2000, Newcastle, England.  
  
The blue and white light faded away,. Dr. Sam Beckett looked around.  
  
"Not home yet." He thought to himself, has he looked around the   
unfamiliar surroundings.   
  
"Jonathan, I'm sorry we're late the car broke down and we couldn't get here any quicker."  
  
Sam turned around and faced where the voice was coming from and then smiled. "It's okay." After several years of leaping Sam learned to recover himself quite quickly.  
  
The woman looked relieved. The woman looked to be in her early thirties with bright dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked very familiar to him. The woman had with her a small child with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes like the woman, with a small button nose.  
  
"I'll just get change then." She then looked down at her daughter. "Please could you look after Jane?"   
  
Sam nodded.  
  
The woman looked at Jane. "Now Jane, I'm just going to get changed. Mr. Jonathan will look after you."  
  
"Okay, Mammy." replied Jane.  
  
The woman smiled at Jane then Sam/Jonathan then left.  
  
Sam smiled at little Jane. "Jane, what is the date today? I can't remember."  
  
Jane took the finger she had in her mouth out and looked up at Sam. "I don't talk to strangers."  
  
Sam closed his eyes. she can see me! "Oh Boy!"  
  
"I'm Jonathan, your mam knows me."  
  
"Your not Jonathan, you sound alot like my daddy. He sounds like you." She said her words very fast.  
  
Sam couldn't understand what she said. "Excuse me Jane could you repeat what you just said?"  
  
Jane took her finger out of her mouth. "You sound like my Daddy."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
At that moment the woman returned. "I hope she hasn't been to much trouble."  
  
"Oh no. She's been very good." smiled Sam. Sam noticed that in her hand she held a diary in her hand, with the name "Dr. Hill" written on it. "She's been a very good girl. Dr. Hill."  
  
"Jonathan, I told you to call me Jackie." said the woman.  
  
Jackie? thought Sam "Of course"  
  
"Yes it is her Sam." Al was behind Jackie.   
  
Sam gasped. Al nodded.   
  
"It's true." confirmed Al.  
  
Jackie smiled and walked away with Jane.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Sam.  
  
Al pulled out the hanklink from his pocket. "Let's see. You're Jonathan Summers, you're a dance teacher." Al took a puff on his cigar. "You're thirty-six years old and living in Newcastle in England."  
  
Sam nodded. "Well that makes sense. Jackie lives in England." Sam almost forgot. "What's the date. I don't recognize anything."  
  
Al began to look troubled. "Ur, well Sam I think you better get ready for a shock." Al paused. "It's April 15th 2000."  
  
Sam's mouth dropped to the floor. "How did I get here?"  
  
Al shrugged. "Well you travel in the past." Al waved his hand about. "And this the past."  
  
"What year is it there?" asked Sam.  
  
Al shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that."  
  
Sam sighed. "Well why am I here? Is it for Jackie?"  
  
Al consulted the handlink. "No. Ziggy said there is only a fifteen percent chance that your here for Jackie."  
  
"Well, why am I here?"  
  
"We don't know yet. But as soon as we know we'll tell you."  
  
Sam glanced over to Jackie. "I can't believe it's really her. I can't believe that's she's got a daughter."  
  
Al smiled. "Yes that is nice, but it wasn't all plain sailing. She and Adam had a few rocky months after the miscarriage. However, on March 26 1995, Jackie give birth to Jane Amanda."  
  
"Mr. Summers are we going to start soon or not I've got my paper round!" shouted one male teenager.  
  
Sam went white. He turned to Al.  
  
"I'm suppose to do this dance class but I don't know what to do!" whispered Sam.  
  
Al just grinned at Sam and then glanced at the handlink. "Don't panic Sam and Ziggy will guide you this predicament."  
  
Al wouldn't move as he watched Sam give his dance lesson. Watching the students do better than the teacher, was not something that you don't usually see. After thirty minutes of the lesson Sam turned to quickly and twisted his ankle.  
  
"Ahh" yelped Sam as he crashed to the floor.  
  
Al rushed over.  
  
"Sam, you alright?" The Observer asked The Leaper.  
  
Sam glared at Al.   
  
"Jonathan!" shouted Jackie as she rushed over to help him. "What happened?"  
  
"I've twisted my ankle." replied Sam. "I think that I must of turned too fast."  
  
Jackie shook her head. "You aren't kidding. You turned quicker than a tornado!" Some of the students started to laugh. Jackie turned to them. "I think that's it's best that we finsh early today. I don't think, Mr. Summers can carry on today."  
  
They all nodded, agreeing with what Jackie had just said.   
  
As Jackie helped Sam to a seat, one of the students walked up to Sam. The student looked to be seven years old.  
  
"I hope you'll feel better soon, Mr. Summers." smiled the little girl.  
  
"Thank you." smiled Sam as looked up at Al who was smiling.  
Quickly and quietly the students left. Very soon it was just Jane, Jackie, Sam and Al.  
  
"Let me help you up." Jackie helped Sam to his feet. Sam then started to hobble to the door. "What made you do a move like that?"  
  
"May be I was abit silly." replied Sam. Al shook his head.  
  
They walked outside into the cool atmosphere of the evening.  
  
"Are we going home now Mammy?" asked Jane.   
  
Jackie nodded. "Yes, sweetheart your Daddy should be here in a minute." As Jackie was talking Adam Hill drove into the car park. "And speak of the devil."  
  
Adam got out of the car. "Jackie, what's going on?" He asked while looking at his watch. "The class as finished early."  
  
"Jonathan has twisted his ankle. He couldn't continue the class." She gestured over to Sam.  
  
"Hi Jonathan," said Adam as he walked over to him. "I won't ask how you are but sorry about what happened to your ankle. Oh, before I forget how's your girl?"  
  
Sam looked surprised. Sam was talking to someone who he had once leaped into. He then remembered he was asked a question.  
  
"Oh, she's fine." replied Sam.  
Adam smiled. "That's good. Because the last time I saw her she was very upset." The smile began to fade. "I was very concerned."  
  
Jackie and Jane got into the car. "Come on Adam!" shouted Jackie.  
  
"Quickly Daddy!" shouted Jane.  
  
"Oh, sorry Adam. I've got to go." Adam looked over his shoulder. "Would you like a ride home?"  
  
Sam smiled. "That'll be great, thanks."  
  
"I'll see if I can find out what Adam meant about being concerned. It maybe the reason you're here." said Al. He then opened the Imaging Chamber door and left. As Sam got into the Hill family car.  
  
  
"You should be OK now" said Jackie as she and Adam helped Sam to his door.  
  
"I'm fine." insisted Sam. "I can walk by myself."  
  
"Well OK" Jackie and Adam let go of him. Sam then wobbled but   
then stood straight.  
  
"Well thanks for the ride." said Sam.  
  
"It's OK!" shouted Adam, as he and Jackie got back into their car.  
  
Sam opened the unlocked door.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
Then a young woman with short dark brown hair and deep dark eyes ran out of another room and up to Sam and give him a hug.  
  
"Hiya!" the young woman cried.   
  
"Hello." said a shocked Sam.  
  
The young woman let him go. Sam walked as best as he could to a chair.  
  
"What have you done to your leg?" she asked.  
  
"I've twisted my ankle." replied Sam.  
  
"Here," the young woman grabbed a foot rest. "Relax your ankle on this."  
  
Sam lifted his leg on to the foot rest and sighed with relief as the pressure went off his foot. "Thank you."  
  
The young woman smiled. The woman looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, very early twenties.  
  
"Hi, Sam. Relaxed enough?"  
  
Sam looked up to Al. "Yes, thanks."  
  
Al showed Sam the handlink. "Ziggy as a theory to why you are here."  
  
Sam sat up. "Well?"  
  
Al started to press the buttons on the handlink to get the information. "Well you're here for her." Al pointed in the direction of the young woman with his cigar.  
  
Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "What happens to her? What's her name? Who is she?"  
  
Al shook his head. "You haven't found out? Well she is Janine Summers, eighteen years old."  
  
Sam looked back Al. "Summers? Like Jonathan? But....?"  
  
Al nodded. "She's Jonathan's Niece. Her mother as been away on Business for the last six months."  
  
"What about her father?" asked Sam thinking he knew the answer.  
  
Al looked sadly at the handlink. "Jonathan's brother Samuel was killed in a motorcycle accident about ten months ago. He was on his Harley Davidson when a truck came out of nowhere and knocked him off. He hit his head really hard."  
  
"Didn't he wear a crash helmet?" asked Sam.  
  
Al nodded. "It cracked on impact. He died three days later."  
  
Sam began to look sad. "That's terrible." Sam got up out of his seat and walked into the kitchen Al followed.  
  
Janine turned around and smiled at Sam.  
  
"There you go Uncle. I hope you like it." Janine placed the food in front of Sam.   
  
Sam smiled at her.  
  
Janine smiled back and walked away.   
  
"Why am here?" Sam whispered.  
  
"Oh! Uncle look!"  
  
Sam looked up.   
  
"I've fixed the engine, but it still needs a little bit of work. However I'm pleased of the progress." Janine led Sam through into a work shop. She then pulled off the covers.  
Sam went white with shock and gasped.  
  
"That's why you're here Sam. In two days, Janine Summers dies on the same motorcycle her father did on August 11th 1999."  
  
  
  
Sam moved closer to Janine. "I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
Janine looked up. "What is not such a good idea?"  
  
Sam pulled the spanner out of her hand. "You riding this motorcycle."  
  
Janine started to laugh. "I'm not going to ride this bike."  
  
"Oh yes she is, Sam." said Al.  
  
Sam took hold of Janine's hand. "I know how upsetting it has been since your Dad died, but this...." He gestured to the motorcycle. "......is not the way."  
  
Janine looked very sad. She pulled Sam into the lounge and pulled out a box. Inside the box was a pile of pictures. Janine pulled out one of them.  
  
"Look at that. Dad and his first bike, when he was seventeen!" Janine handed Sam the picture.  
  
Sam turned over the picture. On the back it read; Sam Summers, First bike, 1977. "But Janine, things have......"  
  
"Changed I know." The young woman began to look confused. "I don't now what's wrong with you but if I ride the bike or not it's none of your business." Janine walked off.  
  
"Janine please...." Sam pleaded.  
  
Janine didn't look back. "Your tea's going cold."  
  
Sam sighed. "Where is her mother?"  
  
Al looked at the handlink. "We don't know. We don't know her name."  
  
Sam knelt down to where the box was and pulled out another picture. It was a wedding picture. It was Sam Summers and his wife. She had long curly deep brown hair with remarkable eyes of emerald green.  
  
"Wow," remarked Al. "She's stunning."  
  
"She minds me of someone."   
  
"Me too." smiled Al.  
  
Sam glared at Al. "I didn't mean that."  
  
Sam turned the picture around. The Happy Couple. February 14th 1982. Mr. & Mrs. Sam and Lizzy Summers.  
  
"Al!" exclaimed Sam. "Check on a Lizzy Summers."  
  
Al started to type information on to the handlink. "Lizzy Summers, married February 82, give birth March 26th 1982." Al huffed with shock. "That's quick." Al took another look at the handlink. "The three of them lived together in bliss." Al shook his head. "Well so it seems."  
  
"What happened?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well," began Al. "After Sam died. Lizzy wanted to do something with her life. Lizzy was only eighteen when she give birth to her daughter."  
  
Sam began to look very sad. Sam began to pace the room. "We've got to find her."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Sam nodded. "Good. Now do you have any idea where she is."  
  
Al shook his head. "No sorry Sam. But as soon as we do we'll tell you."  
  
As Al was talking, Janine passed right through him and upstairs. Sam stopped pacing and followed her.  
  
Al opened the imagingg chambre door. "Watch her Sam." Then closed the door.  
  
Sam knocked on the door of her room. Then entered.  
  
Janine was layed across her bed reading a science junernal.  
  
"You still mad at me?" asked Sam.  
  
Janine looked up and shook her head.   
  
Sam smiled. "What you're reading?"  
  
Janine put the journal down and sat up. "Please sit down next to me."  
  
Sam was unsure, but still sat next to the young woman.  
  
Janine give a big sigh. "I can't believe she left me for him.   
Doesn't she care for me or for Dad?"  
  
Sam began to look confused. "Who Janine? Who?"  
  
Janine pulled the journal across to show Sam.  
  
"I can't believe she got over Dad's death so fast." she said as she flicked through the pages. "Here we are. My Mother left me for him."  
  
Sam went white with shock, for he was looking at a picture of his younger self!  
  
  
  
Janine started to get concerned as she watched Sam get breathless.  
  
"Uncle?! Are you OK?"  
  
Sam started to remember how to breath again. "I'm....I'm fine Janine." He whispered.  
  
Sam took the magazine out her hands. "May I just have a quick look at that?"  
  
Janine nodded.  
  
Sam started to flick through it.   
  
"Actually, I don't blame her," The young woman shrugged. "He is quite cute." She then started to smile.  
  
Sam started to blush, as Janine looked over to him.   
  
"Oh, I embarrassed you." Janine out her hand to her forehead. "I keep forgetting that your my Uncle not of my girl mates."  
  
Sam, who was starting to recover smiled at Jonathan's niece. "It's nice that you think that about me. I'm glad that we're friends. It makes it easier to talk to each other."  
  
Jonathan's niece give Sam another hug. "Thank you. I'm glad that you're looking after me."  
  
Sam had another look at the picture of himself in the magazine. "Why does she want to see this man?"  
  
"Well you know that Mum's always had this interest in physics?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
Janine took a deep breath. "Well, she heard that this guy is like a..." Janine chose her words carefully. "a genesis. I mean look." Janine got up off her bed and pulled out another magazine.   
  
Sam went even paler.  
  
It was a Time magazine.  
  
"This man here..." she pointed to Sam's picture. "Dr. Samuel Beckett was called 'the next Einstein' by this magazine. It also states that he said he thinks that time travel is possible." Janine shook his head. "Some scientists on the Internet say that Dr. Beckett is mad and time travel is not possible."  
  
Sam listened and nodded.  
  
"I feel sorry for him that people think that way." The young woman began to look haunted. "But I don't believe that time travel should be discovered."  
  
"Why?" asked Sam.  
  
"What if the technology fell into the wrong hands? If time travel was abused, we could be wiped out, even if it wasn't intentional."  
  
Sam nodded. "I understand. But there is a risk in everything."  
  
Janine returned the nod and added. "But this is the most   
interesting part." Janine went to her computer and typed up a Website. On the top of the webpage it said:- 'Where Are They Now?"  
  
"According to this webpage, Dr. Beckett hasn't been seen since 1995. Although some have claimed they thought that they had seen him last year in New Mexico. He seems to have vanished!" Janine looked up at Sam. "Now where do you think he has gone?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Maybe he did succeed and is at this moment traveling in time."  
  
Janine started to laugh. "Yeah right." She then started to laugh louder.  
  
Sam felt a little sad at Janine's laughter. Janine looked over to Sam.  
  
"But I am an optimistic!" The young woman stated.  
  
The time traveler looked up.   
  
"I think that he could of time traveled. Well lets face it in   
this day and age, anything's possible!"  
  
Sam began to smile. "Yeah your right."  
  
"Yeah," Janine turned off her computer. "Just as it is possible to fix my Dad's bike!"  
  
  
  
When night came Sam was relieved. He had spent the night trying to talk Janine Summers out of riding her late Father's motorcycle.  
  
He kept telling her how dangerous it was to do that. She wouldn't listen and went to her room and put nineties music on full blast. After a while the music faded. About an hour after the music faded Janine came down stairs and went into the kitchen. She never said a word to him, until she went back to her room.  
  
"I'm going to do it. I don't care what you say. Dad will be proud of me, he will you just wait and see!"  
  
Sam went to respond to what was said, but he couldn't understand what she said. Her accent was very strong.  
  
Sam then looked around the room and found a stack of books, one of them was an atlas. Sam opened the atlas and then began to look for the city he was in. Sam found the city to be in the north-east of England.   
  
After a while Sam went to bed.  
  
He began to have dreams of past leaps, leaps he thought that forgot about. It was when he first met Jackie-Leigh and thought how beautiful she was. He remembered that they went to Florida together. But something plagued him like there was something hurtful about Al and a woman called Yvonne. The dream became darker as he remembered about going home.   
  
Jackie could of sent me home.  
  
Home.  
  
I want to go home.  
  
Home.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Sam woke up in a cold sweat and pulled away the covers to find Janine at the foot of the bed.  
  
Janine looked different. The sadness and anger of the of the young woman's face had disappeared and replace placed by knowledge and wisdom. She looked haunted.  
  
Sam began to look nervous.   
  
The young woman give Sam an understanding smile. "You were dreaming about Jackie again weren't you?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
The young woman closed her eyes. "I thought so."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam was confused.   
  
Janine put her finger to her lips. "shhhh. Just go back to sleep." She give a brief smile and left.  
  
  
April 16th 2000.  
  
"Good Morning!" greeted Jonathan's Niece as Sam went into the kitchen for breakfast. "I've done breakfast for you."  
  
Sam looked strangely at Janine.  
  
Janine began to look sad. "What's wrong? Are you angry at me?"  
  
Sam slowly shook his head. "You were so angry last night and   
this morning you're in a good mood."  
  
Janine closed her eyes as if to remember. She then opened them and smiled. "I know. I'm so sorry to of upset you Uncle. Please accept my apologies."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
The young woman smiled. They sat in silence as they eat.  
  
"Morning Sam." smiled Al. Sam looked up and smiled.  
  
Janine got up and walked over to a radio.  
  
"Any luck on finding Lizzy Summers?" whispered Sam.  
  
Al shook his head.  
  
Janine banged the radio she had hold of. Al and Sam both jumped.  
  
"This thing's weird." shuddered Janine as she sat back down with the radio in hand.   
  
"Why?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well, I can hear a radio transmission but the radio is not on. First it said 'Morning' a minute ago then a could hear strange noises."  
  
Al began to look scared. "I don't know what's going on but," Al took a deep breath. "I think that she can hear me so I'm leaving."  
  
"There it is again!" exclaimed Janine. She then screamed when the imaging chamber door closed. "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know." was Sam's response. He was just as shocked as Al. Something strange was going on.  
  
  
Hours later Janine was working on the motorcycle again at Sam protesting.  
  
"I'm not going to get hurt." said Janine.  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Sam.  
  
Janine began to look thoughtful. "Well, let me put it this way. I wouldn't be  
here if I knew I was going to die."  
  
Sam was getting very confused. "How....."  
  
Janine give a big sigh. "Look Uncle Jonathan I've got a lot of work to do. So could you please leave alone for a while. Go and see Jackie and Jane."  
  
At that time there was a knock at the front door. Sam answered it.  
  
"Hello!"   
  
It was Jackie and Jane.  
  
Sam smiled. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you." smiled Jackie. Jackie and Jane entered.  
  
"Who is it?!" shouted Janine.  
  
"Jackie and Jane."  
  
Janine ran into the lounge as Jackie and Jane entered. "Hi!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart."  
  
"You heard anything from Mum?"  
  
Jackie shook her head. "I'm sorry I haven't."  
  
Janine began to look sad, she ran off.  
  
Jackie also began to look sad. "I swear when I hear from   
Melissa, I'm going to tell her that you can't treat your own daughter like that?"  
  
"Melissa?"   
  
"You know Lizzy? Sam called her Lizzy so she kept using that instead but since he died she been calling herself Melissa again."  
  
That's why Al can't find Janine's mother! thought Sam.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Melissa is at the moment?" asked Sam.  
  
"Not at this moment but the last place I heard she was, was Chicago. But that was in Febuary. She sent me a birthday card."  
  
"I'm going out." announced Janine.  
  
"Why?" asked Sam.  
  
"I need to get somemore parts." was Janine's answer as she walked out of the house.  
  
Sam sat down. "I don't know how I'm going to stop her from riding the motorcycle. It's too dangerous."  
  
"But she's been having lessons. Oh!" Jackie opened the front door. "Janine!" she yellled. "Could you take Jane with you?"   
  
"Of Course!" Janine yelled back.   
  
Jane started to giggle as she ran towards Janine.   
  
"Let's get some sweets!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" cried Jane.  
  
Jackie smiled and closed the door. "They're just like sisters." Jackie sat down. "Now we can talk better."  
  
The imaging chamber door opened. Al's poked his head out.  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
Sam shook his slowly.  
  
Al sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." He then spotted Jackie. "When and how?" he asked the woman even though she couldn't hear him.  
  
All of a sudden Jackie grabbed her head. She started to scream in pain.  
  
Al got upset. "What's wrong with her?" He started to type very fast on to the handlink. It sqealed in protest. "Injuries of her accident."  
  
"What?!" shouted Sam as he attended to Jackie-Leigh.  
  
"When she fell off that cliff in Florida."  
  
Sam went to the phone, when Jackie stopped screaming.  
  
"Jonathan?" she asked with her eyes tightly closed.   
  
"Everything's going to be OK." assured Sam as he help her to a chair.   
  
Jackie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sam then double blinked as he smiled at her. But she didn't smile back, she showed fear.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
  
  



End file.
